Hearing aids of the above mentioned kind are known in a lot of different embodiments, where the filter is mostly used as a wax guard with the primary purpose of avoiding ear wax from migrating into the receiver.
Especially in relation to ITE “In The Ear” hearing aids there is an ongoing re-search and development with respect to provide ITE hearing aids with opti-mal sound quality and performance on the one hand, and on the other hand providing a hearing aid being as discrete as possible in the ear of the user. This requires that the components of the hearing aid, such as e.g. the receiver, the filter and its socket, and the electronics used for providing the audible signal are to be arranged in ever smaller spaces, and at the same time providing good sound quality.